


Unspoken Feelings

by Pokeanna03



Series: See-More/Kyd Wykkyd [3]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeanna03/pseuds/Pokeanna03
Summary: See-More and Kyd Wykkyd can never decide what their relationship really is- especially since Wykkyd is majorly crushing on him. As in, Wykkyd realizes his feelings for See-More, but neither one of them know how to deal with it.(A multi-chapter fic where Kyd Wykkyd and See-More struggle with their changing relationship while dealing with the Hive Five’s drama.)
Relationships: Jinx & Kyd Wykkyd (DCU), Jinx & See-More (DCU), Jinx/Wally West, Kyd Wykkyd & See-More (DCU), Kyd Wykkyd/See-More (DCU)
Series: See-More/Kyd Wykkyd [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559812
Kudos: 9





	1. The Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own anything. Not beta-read.

Great. Just great.

It was late at night, dark and quiet. See-More and Kyd Wykkyd stood on the beach, soaked to the bone, their clothes stuck to them uncomfortably. They had been flung into the water by some tornado created by some hero with super speed.

See-More had a bitter taste in his mouth, probably from the saltwater, but also from being beat over and over again by heroes. He sighed, looking over at Wykkyd, he looked just as miserable, if not more so. His cowl was wet, for the most part it held it’s shape, but it was obviously heavier and kept sliding down over his eyes.

See-More turned to face him, and gently pulled Wykkyd’s cowl back and off his face. His black hair was just as soaked as the rest of him, See-More smiled, attempting to stay cheerful, “Yeah, don’t exactly think you can teleport with a wet cape.”

Wykkyd frowned and shook his head.

“That’s okay,” See-More frowned, “I don’t feel like dealing with Jinx right now anyway. Let’s just walk back.”

Wykkyd nodded, there was a concerned look in his eyes, but See-More ignored it.

They made their way off the beach, and began walking the dark streets of Jump City. See-More was freezing, his suit was made of very thin material, so being wet and in the cold was awful. Wykkyd’s suit was thicker and he had more layers, so it probably wasn’t as bad for him.

Out of the corner of his eye, See-More saw Wykkyd stare at him for a moment, that same concerned look. Wykkyd suddenly moved closer, bumping their shoulders together. Before See-More could even turn to face him, Wykkyd threw an arm across his shoulders and pulled him close. 

His cape was draped over him, it was heavier than usual, but See-More didn’t mind. He grabbed the edge the cape, it prevented their suits from drying, but he was definitely warmer. He looked up at Wykkyd with a smile, “Thanks, Wykkyd.”

Wykkyd looked away like he didn’t care, but See-More saw his blush and the way his grip tightened as he pulled him slightly closer. See-More smiled to himself, Wykkyd had always gotten embarrassed easily. They’ve been best friends most of their lives, they’re allowed to be affectionate sometimes, “You’re so stupid.”

Wykkyd looked at him and tilted his head, See-More snorted, “Not in a bad way, don’t worry.”

They walked for awhile in silence, not that Wykkyd had any choice. See-More frowned, his eye turning blue, “Jinx has been thinking about leaving,” he purposely bumped his shoulder against Wykkyd, “It doesn’t really bother me, she deserves to be happy.”

Wykkyd didn’t respond in any way.

“If I’m being honest, I don’t want Jinx as our leader, anyway. I never wanted her to be. She’s impulsive, aggressive, and the only reason she’s a member of the Hive Five is because she thinks her powers make her a bad person. I hope she eventually convinces herself that she’s better than this.”

Wykkyd gave him a pointed look, to anyone else it wouldn’t have made sense, but to See-More it was like he was asking, ‘Then who would lead us?’

See-More stopped walking for a moment, making Wykkyd stop too, “I want to lead.”

Wykkyd smirked at him, ‘Seriously?’

“It’s not all that ambitious. I just wanna prove that I’m not-...” he trailed off, stopping himself before he could call himself weak in front of Wykkyd.

Wykkyd continued on walking, forcing See-More to walk as well. See-More sighed, Wykkyd already knew how much See-More despised himself, “I wanna prove to myself that I’m not weak, or pathetic, or-...or someone that has to be protected.” 

See-More was alluding to Wykkyd with that last statement, he understood that Wykkyd had a desire to protect him. Wykkyd didn’t understand that it made See-More feel weaker compared to him.

Wykkyd suddenly turned to stand in front of him, his cape slid off See-More’s shoulders and they stared at each other. Wykkyd’s features slowly shifted, he was sad about something, he pointed at his head and then at See-More, and then slowly shook his head, ‘I don’t think that about you.’

See-More didn’t understand why Wykkyd didn’t just use actual ASL, they both knew it. He gave Wykkyd a smile, “I know you don’t, you never do,” See-More decided to tease him a bit, “I don’t think you could find something you hate about me if you tried.”

Wykkyd huffed silently and then signed something with a meaning similar to, ‘Yes I can. Fuck you.’

See-More laughed, “Oh, sure you can,” his tone was practically dripping with sarcasm, “I bet the only thing you hate about me is how much I flirt with pretty girls.”

‘I hate your stupid voice.’

“Only cause you love it so much.”

‘I hate your helmet.’

“Cause you know how cool it is.”

‘I hate how you tease me about stupid things.’

“But you love it when I do.”

Wykkyd quickly becoming irritated, ‘I hate the way you don’t look at me the same way you look at Jinx.”

See-More paused for a moment, he felt his heart speed up, “What?” Did Wykkyd just imply-?

Wykkyd looked away from him, ‘Nevermind. That was a mistake. I didn’t mean to say that.’

See-More could tell that Wykkyd had said something he didn’t want him to know. And he also realized that Wykkyd didn’t want to talk about it at the moment- but they’d have to talk eventually. See-More smiled to comfort him, “...we can talk about this later,” he glanced at the street name, “We’re almost to the base.”

They walked the rest of the way in silence, they were used to the quiet, just not the current awkwardness. Neither of them wanted to confront how Wykkyd was feeling, but neither of them wanted to dwell on it for too long. They entered the base, both relieved to be able to switch out of their wet clothes As soon as they could hear Jinx’s yelling, they knew they weren’t going to find a moment to talk away from the others anytime soon.

See-More was deeply regretting everything that had happened since that stupid museum heist.


	2. Contemplation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wykkyd questions himself and his emotions, but Jinx interrupts.

Kyd Wykkyd was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling in contemplation. What was wrong with him? Why did he say that to See-More? He swallowed the lump forming in his throat, he really was so stupid. Why did he do any of that? He didn’t understand why he suddenly wanted to be closer to See-More. He didn’t understand why his heart raced every time See-More smiled at him. And he didn’t understand why he wanted See-More to look at him differently.

There was a soft knock on his bedroom door, it wasn’t See-More. Wykkyd could tell, See-More doesn’t care about knocking, he tended to just barge in. Wykkyd bit his lip, if it wasn’t See-More it was one of his other teammates. 

Wykkyd teleported over to his door, and slowly cracked the door open. Jinx was standing there with an annoyed look across her features, “Let me in or else.”

Wykkyd moved to let her in, but she pushed past him before the door was even fully open. He glared at her, trying to say, ‘What do you want?’ But she couldn’t understand him. Then again, Wykkyd didn’t want her to understand; she gets those looks from See-More that he so desperately wants. Wait, was he...jealous? Was this what jealousy felt like?

The thought of him being jealous over something so pathetic- Jinx interrupted his thoughts by sitting on his bed, and scoffing, “You skipped a team meeting. Again. But this time it was an important one.”

Wykkyd didn’t care, he shrugged it off, but Jinx crossed her arms, “I’ve got a plan to capture that hero.”

Again, Wykkyd didn’t care. And why did Jinx feel the need to tell him that? See-More would usually tell him what he missed. Was he that uncomfortable after Wykkyd’s little slip-up? Wykkyd supposed his expression was more revealing than he had hoped, because Jinx’s expression turned soft, “Hey, are you okay?”

Wykkyd didn’t attempt to respond, there’d be no point.

“Does this have something to do with all the failed heists lately? Or that hero that’s been after us? Or, ” she trailed off as Wykkyd shook his head, she stared at him for a while, “is it about See-More?”

He looked at her in shock, she doesn’t know, right? She couldn’t know- he stopped himself- know what? There was nothing for her to know because there was nothing going on...right?”

“It’s just that when you two came home last night,” she crossed her arms, “you both looked really uncomfortable for some reason,” Jinx stood from her place on his bed and walked over to him, “I don’t mean to pry, but did something happen?”

Wykkyd looked her in the eyes for a moment, he didn’t bother with lying to her, he nodded. Jinx gave him a knowing look, it was like she knew something he didn’t. She smiled at him, “Hey, don’t worry! I’m sure you and him will work out whatever issue you two are having right now. I mean, you two are best friends, I’m sure whatever’s going on won’t change that.”

Her words were supposed to be comforting, but all they did was make Wykkyd feel worse. Everything she said was right, and yet they filled Wykkyd with a feeling he couldn’t describe. Like loneliness, but worse.

However, he knew that she was just trying to help, so he gave her a fake smile and nodded. She briefly smiled back but then she frowned, deciding she was being too soft, “Now come help us, we’re going back to the museum to ambush that blurry guy.”

Wykkyd raised a questioning eyebrow, trying to say, ‘Blurry guy? Really? That’s what you’re gonna call him?’

Jinx laughed, she couldn’t understand him, so she was probably laughing at his expression, “Come on, you and See-More can talk later, okay?”

Wykkyd nodded. She walked past him and out the door, but as she left his room, he frowned. He couldn’t talk to See-More. Not yet. He had to figure some things out first. He needed to understand all these new emotions he was feeling.

He needs some time to think. Yeah...that’s it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter cause I got lazy. Next: Jinx has a crush on Kid Flash, Wykkyd has a realization about his feelings towards See-More.


	3. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinx has a crush on Kid Flash that leaves her conflicted, Kyd Wykkyd has a realization about his feelings towards See-More.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some explicit language, just a few words but still. Not beta-read. Enjoy!

The trap they set at the museum left a sour taste in Jinx’s mouth. Sure, they caught Kid Flash, but it was what happened moments before that angered her. This hero, who had done nothing but ruin her day, had the audacity to try and reason with her.

She was upset. Hell, she was more than upset! 

She paced back and forth in her room, angry at everything, but mostly herself and Kid Flash. She huffed in frustration, who did that hero think he was? Calling her good, asking her to leave the Hive Five, offering her a chance to be good. But was it really such a bad thing? Didn’t she deserve a chance to be loved? Didn’t she deserve something good in her life? It wasn’t her fault she ended up at Hive Academy- well, it was, in a way...but that didn’t matter! For once in her life she deserves to be happy!

But...then again...did she really deserve anything? Her powers aren’t good, all they cause is bad luck, how the hell was she supposed to do good things with bad powers? And she has issues, like, a lot of issues. Her temper is one of them, obviously. And she wants to join the Brotherhood of Evil, for fucks sake, not become a hero! Who is she kidding? She could never have a chance with Kid Flash.

She scowled, Kid Flash was wrong and stupid, she could never be a hero. Ever. Kid Flash was good, but he was too good, and nothing in her life was that good without a consequence. And she could think of five; A genius midget, a bodybuilder gone wrong, a country hick that can multiply, a mute batman ripoff, and a flirty cyclops. None of her teammates would accept her becoming a hero, or dating one.

She didn’t hate them, they’re her friends, she didn’t hate any of them, but they could be...annoying, at times. Oh, and, by ‘at times’ she means ‘often’. She appreciates all of them individually, but when they’re together they yell and break things. Although, Kyd Wykkyd and See-More aren’t that bad, even when they hang out with the others.

She paused for a second, maybe she should talk to someone. Someone who’ll keep quiet about her little ‘crush’ on Kid Flash. Most of the Hive Five would sell her out to the others in an instant, so her only options were the two calmest members. She ordered See-More to keep an eye on Kid Flash, so Kyd Wykkyd was the safest bet.

She walked down the hall, her platform boots clicking on the tile, she stopped in front of a door. Huh, she visited Kyd Wykkyd yesterday too, didn’t she? Whatever, it’s not like Kyd Wykkyd minded, at least she hoped he didn’t, it’s not like he could tell her or anything. She winced as she knocked a bit harsher than what she had been going for.

Kyd Wykkyd opened the door almost immediately, a neutral yet dazed look on his face, he’s been a bit lost in thought the past two days. Jinx crossed her arms, “I need to vent to someone.”

Wykkyd gave a slight nod and moved aside to let Jinx in, she walked past him and plopped down onto his bed, “I’ve got a crush.”

His nose twitched in what almost looked like a scowl, it was barely noticeable. Then he tilted his head and even Jinx could tell what he was saying, ‘On who?’

“On Kid Flash.”

He seemed relieved for some reason, he smiled at her just enough for her to recognize it as a smile. She began to talk, about Kid Flash, about herself, about the Hive Five and Madame Rouge. She couldn’t stop herself. Jinx let herself talk more and more about love and how angry at herself she was for having a crush on someone she has no chance with.

The more she spoke, the worse Kyd Wykkyd began to feel.

Wykkyd felt a pain in his chest- no, not a pain, more like an ache, a painful ache that made him tear up. The feelings he was having were suddenly so describable, so real. Wykkyd blocked out the rest of Jinx’s words. 

Love? Was that what he was feeling? Was he...in love with See-More? Was that the feeling that was hurting him so much? He stopped to think about it. He wanted to hold See-More’s hand, to kiss him, to hear his voice- but those things weren’t what Kyd Wykkyd really needed.

He felt a sob come up his throat, but no sound came out. The only thing that would rid him of the ache in his chest was for See-More to love him back. It was the one thing Wykkyd wanted, the one thing he’s ever truly wanted. 

He let the tears fall as Jinx stopped talking. The only thing he wanted, and it was the one thing that would never happen. Something like him didn’t deserve someone as kind and funny as See-More. He didn’t deserve someone that good in his life...at least, not in his love life.

Jinx rested a calming hand on Wykkyd’s back, physical touch was unusual between the two of them. Then again, Wykkyd crying wasn’t a usual occurrence. Wykkyd let himself cry, it was the only thing he could do. He wanted to scream, to yell and break things, but he couldn’t, all he could do was cry.

Jinx spoke, calmer than before and slightly pitying, “This is about See-More isn’t it?”

Wykkyd nodded, but then he almost laughed, his situation is almost the same as Jinx’s. They both love someone that will never love them back.

“I don’t wanna sound too assuming,” She sighed and rubbed his back in what Wykkyd assumed was supposed to be comforting, “but I’m guessing you like him, don’t you?”

Wykkyd nodded, he didn’t care if she knew, he didn’t care if anyone else knew, it wasn’t like it mattered. It doesn’t matter if See-More found out or not- their relationship wouldn’t change either way.

Jinx seemed hesitant to be soft in front of him, but she’s been doing that a lot lately, “Listen,” she wiped a few tears from Wykkyd’s face, “I know I’m not the best with emotions like this, but I know enough to understand that things will work out. They might not work out the way you want, but there’s a chance they will. No matter what happens,” she frowned deeply for a brief moment, “I’ll be here for you, okay?”

Wykkyd nodded, he couldn’t stop crying, yet for some reason Jinx’s words comforted him. He attempted a smile, which he guessed looked okay considering Jinx smiled back. Her expression shifted into an emotion Wykkyd didn’t recognize, but it seemed restless. 

When he thought Jinx would leave, she suddenly hugged him. It took him aback for a moment, the two of them had never had a very physical friendship. Now that Wykkyd thought about it, Jinx had never hugged him before. So, what changed? He thought to Kid Flash for a moment- was it what he told her at the museum? Does...does Jinx want to leave?

He pushed his doubts aside as Jinx released him, he had enough to worry about right now. He signed to Jinx, ‘Thank you.’

Jinx smiled and nodded, “It’s no problem, Wykkyd. Thanks for listening to me rant, even if it did upset you.”

Wykkyd nodded, and the next moment she was gone, off to contact Madame Rouge or think about Kid Flash some more. He sighed, maybe she was right, things will work out eventually whether he likes the outcome or not. Only time will tell.

At least now Kyd Wykkyd understands, he’s in love with his best friend. For some reason, he felt like it was the worst realization he could’ve ever had.

Love is a bitch sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: See-More talks to a captured Kid Flash and tries to figure out if he likes Wykkyd in a platonic or a romantic way.


End file.
